Visions
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: All the kids were walking along one day when Mimi suddenly collapsed. It seems she's been having painful visions that showed the horrible past of certain people. This time, it shows the past of Yamato Ishida.What it showed, was something that would scare


  
Visions  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, although I really wish I did.  
  
Authors Note: Um, I really don't think this story came out to good, the idea just came to me and I had to write. Besides, there are so many stories on the internet where Matt's father is abusive, so I thought I'd make one too. Also to Pally Mon and other Michi fans, I'm so sorry that it's taking me SOOOOOO long to get out the second part to 'An Intent Romance', but I'm having a major writers block when it comes to that story, so I'm working on other things in the meanwhile.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my really really good friend Humanamon. She has been there for me to cheer me up when I'm down and she's an awesome friend. Plus, where destined to be friends! Humanamon, we still aren't even, but we will be soon, trust me………  
  
  
It was another uneventful day in the digiworld. Everything was normal, well as normal as things can get with evil digimon following the children. They were walking to…to…somewhere. The only person who seemed to know where 'where' was, was Tai, and he didn't know himself. Everyone was pretty restless, they hadn't run into any digimon, and they were pretty bored. This boredom caused everyone to act a little strangely. Tai was acting cocky, and foolish, which was making Sora more motherly. Matt was acting cooler then usual and even more rebellious. Izzy was even to bored to work at a puzzle! Usually things like this wouldn't get to Mimi, who was always cheerful and optimistic. But today, she was acting weird. She was depressed and tired. Plus, she had a huge headache. Mimi knew why she felt this way, but the others didn't. In fact, they were really worried. 'Oh why won't this headache go away?' she asked herself, massaging her temples in an effort to make the pain leave. "Are you okay Mimi?" asked Palmon, for she was the one who was most worried about Mimi. "I'm fine Palmon, I just have a little headache". "Okay…" Palmon said, shaking her head and not believing her for a second. Palmon gave Gabumon a signal to catch up to her. "What's up?" he asked, as he rushed ahead to Palmon's side. "Something's wrong with Mimi, she's acting strange", said Palmon, worry evident in her voice. Gabumon shook his head. "I know what you mean, Matt's been acting weird too, he's complaining of his skin burning, or something like that". "I wonder what's wrong with them", said Palmon, now doubly worried. "I don't know, I only hope they're okay". Gabumon looked back towards Matt, who was walking while looking at his shoes. His face held a look of pain that he was trying his best to hide. "Look, I gotta go back over to Matt and keep an eye on him. Good luck with Mimi". "Thanks Gabumon, talk to ya later", Palmon said, as Gabumon slowed down so Matt could catch up with him. Gabumon held a worried look, as Matt's muscles tensed and he tried to stifle a soft gasp of pain. Palmon sighed as she glanced back towards Mimi, who was still massaging her temples. "I hope she'll be okay", she whispered to herself, as she was lost deep in thought……….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over with Matt and Gabumon……………………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what were you and Palmon talking about?" asked Matt, who still held the look of pain on his eyes but was trying to ignore it. "She's worried about Mimi". Matt's eyes held a look of worry. "What are you talking about? Is she okay?" he asked. 'She has to be okay, Palmon needs her, I need her', he thought. "She says she's fine, but Palmon doesn't think so". As those words were said, Mimi let out a blood-curdling scream, as she grasped her head in pain. "Mimi!" everyone yelled, as they rushed to surround the hysterical girl. "Mimi, Mimi are you okay?? What's wrong? Mimi!" screamed Palmon, scared out of her wits for the young girl. But, Palmon's cries were ignored as Mimi sunk to her knees, still screaming in pain. Tears were streaming down her face as she grabbed her head, trying to make the pain subside. Finally, Mimi took one last breath, and let loose one last scream of pain, before fainting, right into the arms of her crush, none other then Matt. "Mimi!" everyone screamed again, rushing to try and help her, trying anything to get her to wake up and tell them what's wrong, and how they can help. But unfortunately, there was nothing they can do. For Mimi was being victimized by something much worse then any digimon, memories. The only thing was, they didn't belong to her…………………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Mimi's vision…………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' rang throughout Mimi's head as she found herself standing in someone's living room. The voice was male, and it sounded somewhat familiar, but Mimi couldn't place it. "Stop it Dad! I was only trying to protect him!" came the voice again. It sounded scared and the tears that the boy was shedding were evident in his voice. That's when two people came into view. One, a child, was on the floor, crying. He looked hurt. Obviously, that boy was the one the voice belonged. He looked really familiar, but Mimi still couldn't place him. Another male, an older man, probably his father, was standing over him, looking angry. "Th…that still doesn't give you the right to fight, boy!" the father yelled, his words were slurred, and it sounded like it took a great deal of strength for them to be said. The boy looked up at his father, his eyes tearing up. "But if I wasn't there to protect him, he would've died!" the boy exclaimed, only to be silenced by a punch right to the stomach. Mimi gasped as the boy fell, fresh tears springing to his eyes. "Don't talk to me like that, you good for nothing little punk! This'll teach you to respect your elders!" the father exclaimed. As he started to punch the boy over and over in the ribs, on the back, on the face, everywhere. By the time he stopped, the boy's nose was bleeding and he had bruises all over his body. "Ple…Please…stop…" the boy said, trying to speak through all the pain that he was experiencing. But, the father, not heeding to his son's cries just picked him up and threw him against the wall. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Mimi gasped and started crying at the scene before her, for right before her eyes, the child's father took a knife from his pocket and started advancing towards the boy. The boy's beautiful blue eyes opened wide with fright. He tried to move, to run away, but his body was in too much pain, and he couldn't go anywhere. The father laughed evilly as he approached his son. "From now on boy, everytime you get into a fight, I scar you with this knife. And everytime, it'll get closer and closer to your wrists. Now let's see, earlier this month you got into 5 fights, so that's 5 slits", he said as he took his son's hand and starting at the fingers, made 5 slits on his hands. Now, it was up to his mid-hand. The blood started gushing out. "Yesterday and today you got into fights, so that's two more". 2 more slits appeared on the boys hands, now dangerously close to his wrist. The boy gasped each time the knife touched his skin, and he cried like he's never cried before. Then, the father threw the knife across the room, and with one more kick to the stomach, he left his son there, to lay in pain. Mimi wanted to approach the boy, to see who he was exactly, and see if he's okay, but she couldn't move from her spot. She looked in wonder as the boy stood up, and, careful not to get anymore blood on the carpet, grabbed some paper towels and started to wrap up his hands. He used a bunch of towels, in fact, the whole role. Then, he went to his room and closed the door. Mimi followed, anxious to see any signs of who the boy was. She watched as he pulled off his bloody and torn shirt over his spiky blond hair, blushing a little as she saw his bruised chest. He ran his hand over it, wincing as he touched the huge bruise made by his father. Lower down on his stomach, looked to be more knife marks, some looked to be over 3 years old. As he turned around and glanced at his scarred back in the mirror he sighed. He gently touched one of the more recent scars, although he couldn't feel it through the paper towels on his hands. He winced again as he brushed against a sore spot. He turned back around and glanced at his face, bruises and tear streaks already on it. He wiped his eyes. "Look what you got yourself into this time Matt", he said, "And just for protecting TK".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End vision sequence……………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi awoke with a soft gasp. She was surprised to find it dark outside and nobody surrounding her, like they were when she fainted. She shivered in the cold night air as she slowly got up. She felt her face, to find it tear-streaked and she could guess how red it was. She wiped her eyes before realizing that nobody was there. 'Where is everyone?' she thought to herself, 'I would've at least thought that Palmon would be hear to see if I'm okay'. She sat down for a moment on a large rock to collect her thoughts. 'I wonder if all that stuff was actually true. That could be why Matt always wears those gloves, but that'd be too much of a coincidence. Although, this has happened to me before'. Mimi shivered as she remembered a previous vision. The one that showed the car accident that killed Izzy's real parents. The next day he told everyone he was adopted. Mimi shook her head. 'That is way too much of a coincidence! Besides, Matt would've told us if his father ever did that to him, wouldn't he?' Suddenly Mimi heard voices coming from behind the bushes. She crept up behind them and peered through to see the others all sitting and talking. "Tai, when is Mimi gonna wake up?" asked Kari. Tai shook his head and looked really sad, "I don't know Kari, I just don't know. She might not ever wake up!" he exclaimed. Matt suddenly stood up and he looked really angry. "How dare you say that Taichi Kamiya!" he exclaimed, "How dare you give up on her! You might give up, but I'll never give up, she'll wake up, you'll see, she'll wake up!" he exclaimed, his fists raised. "I'm not so sure about that Matt, and besides, we can't stay here any longer, we're right out in the open in Puppetmon's forest, it's not a smart thing to do!" Matt looked surprised. "Are you saying we leave her here?" he asked, now more surprised then angry. "We might have to", Tai said, "Look I know you like her a lot Matt, in fact, everyone knows except her, but it's more important to worry about 7 people's safety then one person's!" "Ahh!" Matt screamed, as he ran towards Tai and they started fighting. Mimi was about to go in there and stop them, to surprise them all, but then it sank in what Tai just said. 'He likes me? He really likes me? And they say wishes don't come true', Mimi thought, momentarily forgetting her vision. Suddenly, Tai was on top of Matt, repeatedly punching him in the ribs, the same place where his father always punched him. Matt cried out in pain as he flipped him over, and before punching him in the face, ran off into the woods, Gabumon staying behind. "Tai! Why can't you leave him alone! He's just worried about Mimi!" exclaimed Sora, glaring daggers at Tai. That's when Mimi had enough, in her opinions, Sora wasn't a fighter, and if she was causing it, it had to be stopped. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, coming out of hiding, "I'm fine". Everyone stopped what they were doing, Tai and Sora yelling at each other, the digimon trying to make them stop, Joe wiping his glasses, Izzy typing away at his computer trying to figure out what was wrong with her, and TK and Kari playing tag. "Mimi!" screamed Sora, as she rushed over and gave her a huge hug. All of the others immediately came running over. "Mimi! Are you okay? What happened?" asked Palmon, breaking Sora's hold on Mimi and giving Mimi her own hug, followed by Kari and TK each hugging one leg, then Izzy, then Joe, plus all the digimon. The only person who didn't hug her was Tai. "Mimi, um, did you hear what we were talking about?" asked Tai, looking sheepish and embarrassed. Mimi looked up from Kari and TK, still attached to her legs and suddenly became sad and angry at the same time. She detached Kari and TK, pushed Sora gently to the side and walked over to Tai and slapped him in the face, creating a gasp from Sora. Tai grabbed his cheek where he was slapped and sighed. "I guess I deserved that", he said. "Look Mimi I'm really sor-" "Don't 'sorry' me Taichi Kamiya! How dare you!" "But Mimi-" "How dare you punch Matt in the ribs like that!" Everyone got a confused look on his or her faces. "You're not mad about what I said?" "Of course not! I know you need to look out for everyone, but..but, Matt. Just, if you need to fight, please don't punch him in the ribs, please?" Tai looked confused again. (A/N: Like usual…. ::rotten vegetables get thrown by Tai fans:: Sorry, but it's true!) "Why? You've never cared before!" Tai exclaimed. "That's because I've never seen what I've seen before!" she exclaimed, now crying uncontrollably. "What'd you see Mimi?" asked TK, now interested, since it involved his older brother. Mimi looked around, at her group of close friends. "I guess I can trust you guys, but I think you should have a seat", she said as everyone took a seat and she started her story. "Ever since I was a little girl I would get visions. These 'visions' would tell me things, things about the past and the future. But, the only times I get these visions is when something bad wants to be known. Plus, it's extremely painful. At first I thought they were dreams, ya know? But then they started coming true", she said. "What do you mean?" asked Palmon. "Well, remember when Izzy told us he was adopted, and I already knew? He thought I was spying on him!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback……………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Guys, I think it's time I told you the truth. I'm adopted", said Izzy. Everyone gasped, except for Mimi that is. "The truth is, my real parents, when I was five, were-" "Killed in a car crash", Mimi finished. Everyone turned towards her. "How…how did you know?" Izzy asked, "I never told anyone". Mimi forced a weak smile. "Let's just say I had a hunch".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Flashback…………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So that's how she knew!" Izzy exclaimed. "She got a vision!" Mimi shook her head. "Exactly". "So you're telling us, you had a vision about Matt?" asked Joe. Mimi shook her head again. "Mimi, what was the vision about?" asked Sora, trying to comfort Mimi as she started crying at just the reminder of the vision. Mimi shook her head in a 'no'. "I can't tell you. I have to talk to Matt first. There has to be a reason why he never told us!" "Told us what?" asked Tai, still a little angry about the slap. "I can't tell you! Look, do you guys know where Matt ran off to?" Mimi said, exasperated. "He probably went to the lake near here, but you shouldn't go, you just woke up!" exclaimed Izzy. Mimi smiled at him. "Look, thanks Izzy, everybody, it's just, I won't get a good nights sleep until I talk to him. Trust me, you wouldn't either if you were in my shoes". And with that, Mimi ran off to the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the lake………………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt splashed some water on his face. He was pissed, and the only reason he ran off was because if he hadn't, Tai probably wouldn't be breathing right now. He gently lifted up his shirt and glanced at where Tai had punched him. It was already turning black and blue. He gently touched his ribs and winced, it hurt like hell. He sighed as he pulled his shirt back down and sat on the shore the lake. "I wish I could tell them all, then Tai wouldn't punch me in the ribs, he'd punch me other places, but not the ribs", Matt said out loud. "He knows I care a lot for Mimi, but he still just, provoked me", Matt sighed again. "Sometimes I think he does it on purpose". Matt looked at his reflection in the lake, his sorrowful blue eyes and his spiky blond hair were obvious in the water. "If only I knew Mimi would be okay…" He said, worriedly, still staring into the water. "I am okay", said a voice behind him, a very familiar voice. "Mimi!" he declared, turning around in surprise. "Hi Matt", she said. Matt ran over to her and gave her a big hug, causing her to blush at the sudden embrace. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" he asked, holding her at arms length so he can look at her, take in her every feature, from her beautiful hazel eyes shining with life to her long brown, beautiful hair. (A/N: Run on sentence, no?) Mimi smiled as she saw how happy he was, but frowned when she realized she was about to make him very upset. "Matt, I need to talk to you, about what happened to me". Matt looked worried. "Sure Mimi, let's sit by the shore", he said, taking her hand and leading her to the shore. So from there, Mimi proceeded to tell Matt the whole story about her visions. (A/N: I'd type it out but I'm too lazy O.o;;) During the whole speech Matt had a very confused look on his face. "So you're telling me that you had a vision that involved me and that's why you fainted, because of the pain?" he asked. Mimi shook her head in a 'yes'. By now, she was crying, thinking about what she would have to tell him, and how mad he would probably be. Matt noticed this and moved closer to Mimi. "Don't cry Mimi", he said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I hate to see you cry, I…I care about you too much to let you cry". Mimi looked up from her shoes where she was staring, straight into Matt's caring eyes. "You care about me?" she asked. Matt smiled at her, making her feel a whole lot better. "Of course I do! You're my heart and my soul. I wouldn't be able to survive here without you!" he exclaimed. Mimi smiled through her tears and gave Matt a hug. "Oh Matt, I care about you so much! More then you know. But, if you truly care about me, then you'll do this one thing for me", she said. Matt looked down at the beautiful girl that looked so right in his arms and said just one word, "Anything". Mimi pushed herself from Matt's embrace and looked him square in the eyes. "Take off your gloves and show me your hands". Matt's eyes widened and he looked scared. "Why…Why do you wanna see my hands?" he asked, knowing full to well why she asked that question. "You know why Matt, just let me see them!" Matt looked sad. "I guess I know what you saw then, huh?" Mimi shook her head, tears streaming down her face again. "Ho…How can you have not told us?" she asked. "It's not that easy!" he exclaimed, tears rolling down his face as well. "You think I want everyone feeling sorry for me? And how could I let TK know? He'd be traumatized!" "But Matt, do you know how hard it was for me, to be there, and witness what was going on? I could hardly stand seeing you in so much pain! And then, I was mad, so mad at you for not telling us, but when I saw you, lying there bleeding and crying, I just couldn't stay mad. Because I love you too much and nobody deserves a life like that! Nobody!" Mimi yelled, crying the whole time. "Oh Mimi", Matt said, taking the crying girl and giving her a big bear hug, as she cried on his shoulder. "I love you Matt, I never wanna see you getting hurt, it was so hard, and I couldn't do anything! It was like I was a ghost, I couldn't touch you and comfort you! It was so awful". "It must have been, but ya know, it was awful for me too". "Matt, can I still see your hands?" "Are you sure you want too?" he asked, looking worried. Mimi shook her head. Matt slowly took his gloves off and Mimi gasped at what she saw. His hands were covered with scars, some of them looked to be a few weeks old, some of them by three years. "Matt!" she said, holding his hands gently in hers, "How long has this been going on?" Matt sighed and looked ashamed. "Ever since the divorce, 4 years ago". Mimi looked down at Matt's scarred hands and kissed each scar once. "To make them all better", she said. Matt smiled and laughed, as he pulled Mimi into his arms and gave her a big kiss, that lasted for about three minutes. "Matt, promise me that when we get back you'll take care of this, I'll help you if you need it". Matt sighed as he placed his gloves back on. "I promise Mimi", he said, giving her another quick kiss before they walked back to the questioning group, as they viewed Matt and Mimi kissing and holding hands. "What happened to you two?" asked Tai, confused (A/N: Again!!!! Sorry Tai fans!) yet happy for his friends. Mimi looked at Matt with a look that said, 'You sure about this?' to which he nodded. "Well", Matt started, "It all started when…………"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Far off in another part of the digiworld……………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Elecmon, it seems Sincerity and Friendship finally got together". "That's right Genaii, and it took long enough too!" This caused a chuckle from Genaii. "Now we can stop giving her those painful visions! I'm sure she'll be happy about that!" exclaimed Elecmon. Genaii shook his head, as his smile became a look of determination. "But now, we have to move on quickly to Courage and Love". Elecmon shook his head. "And then Hope and Light. We must get these couples together before the prophecy takes place". Genaii shook his head. "Or else, both, the digiworld and the real world, and all their inhabitants, are doomed!"  
  
  
What do you guys think??? It sucked, right?? Ya know, it seems that my ideas are better in my head, but when I write them down, they suck! I'm thinking of making this either a three part or a four part epic, involving the couples of Mimato, Taiora, and Tkari. So, please tell me if I should continue. Email me at CrystalYumi@aol.com Thanks and please review!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
